At present, problems exist with the assignment of Diameter-based network service nodes to Diameter signaling messages associated with a common mobile subscriber. Namely, there are hindrances associated with the communication between the Diameter-based network service nodes. For instance, a network service node may require additional information (e.g., a network address) of another network service node that is servicing a Diameter based message associated with the common mobile subscriber. In such a scenario, the network service node is compelled to create and transmit query messages to database nodes that store the additional network service node information. These query messages generate unnecessary traffic and consume network resources. Thus, the pre-emptive provisioning of additional network service node information in a manner that does not generate unnecessary network traffic is desirable by network operators.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for enriching a Diameter signaling message.